visions and life
by sparklee6612
Summary: Emily Granger is a first year at Hogwarts and ever sence she arrived she has been having weird visions...
1. The vishons

Hermione granger was roaming the halls of her home looking at her family pictures. She knew she would miss Emily. The car ride back to their home from the platform was one of the quietest. She knew Emily would write and she would write back. _an entire year _kept flying through her head as she looked at every single picture.

Emily flashed back to reality by the sound of her friends voice

"Hello, hello, Emily," Sabrina Lovegood just as sane as her mother and father. Emily's thought wanderd: had she seen her mother? if so were was her dad?

"same dream huh?" Sabrina knew about Emily's visions

"No, this one is different."

"I think we should tell the headmaster about your visions what about you?"

"why do you say that?" Emily started to sit up.

"Well what if they are true? what if your dad is actually missing?"

" if we ever figure that out or if it is true ill tell the headmaster, but for now lets get ready." They quickly threw on their robes and went downstairs past student after student. They found a seat and the headmaster spoke a few words.

"Hello students hope you call had a wonderful sleep, before the feast I would like to talk about the transition to the new headmaster. Side conversations flew up in the air. "Students plese settle down, I will be retiring from Hogwarts and professor Remus will step in for me, thank you." the headmaster sat down and Remus stepped forward

"Holy shit he's hot." a griffindoor yelled. He just rolled his eyes and went on with his business

"Breakfast is served." he said as the tables started to fill with toast,eggs,bacon, and any other breakfast item you could think of. After breakfast they went to their first class. They entered the room "Well look what we have here a few little ravinclaws." Suqarpois Malphoy son of Draco.

"Dont you dare offend my house Malphoy."

Emily giving him the death stair

"Class settle down time to begin." prof grayson bagan to teach his lesson and Emily flashed into another dream

Draco Malphoy in his youngest years crying in the boys bathroom and Harry sneeking in.

"I know what you did Malphoy, you hexed her." Draco spun around to find Harry with his arm raised his wand pointed at him and opened his mouth to say a spell

A bright light flashed before her Emily's eyes returning her back to charms class

"Emily are you ok?" Grayson said all the other students had seemed to figure out the spell.

"lets see it." he said hoping she was listening

"oh, no thanks." she said

"its not that hard give it a wirl." Sabrina nodded her head toward Emily's wand looking a little worried

"Sabrina is right give it a wirl."

Emily ran out of the classroom unexpectedly and ran to the commonroom leaving everyone in charms class Sabrina entered after knocking o the door

" You ok?" she asked softly

"I saw something from long ago." Emily was still in shock after what she had saw. What happened and why had she seen what she saw.

"What was it?" Sabrina's best subject was wizard history so she knew about almost everything from Lilly and James Potter's death to now.

"Draco, Harry they were in the boys bathroom..." she started but then got interrupted by Sabrina

"Wait,Wait,Wait, hold up, you saw the boys bathroom?" she snickered

"seriously."

"I thought I'd lighten up the mood."

Emily rolled her eyes and explained what she saw

"Draco was in the boys bathroom..." Sabrina snickered

"Harry came in and pointed his wand at Draco and said something," she thought for a little while "i cant quite remember what he said."

"perhaps it was: I know what you did Malphoy,you hexed her?"

"yes thats it how'd you know."

"never mind that, what happened next"

"Harry opend his mouth to say a spell, and thats were it cut off."

"hmmm

***more coming out tom***


	2. remus's office

"Lets keep thinking on the way to the office

"what?"

"you were right, we should go tell the headmaster about this." Emily started

"But what if he is secretly a..." her words faded into a wisper "death eater."

"why exactly would they let a Death Eater be a headmaster at Hogwarts? you know they would probably check after the whole prof querll thing right."

"good point. But lets still be careful."

They walked up to the headmasters office door and knocked there was no answer for a moment and then the door opened they walked inside slowly.

"good evening lades." Remus was sitting at his desk and hadn't looked up at all "can I help you?" He finally looked up.

"h-hi" Emily studdard

"No need for stuttering Emily."

"oh um how did you know my name."

"Nothing you need to know, Why are you in my presence."

"I have been having dreams of the past and they have been affecting my studies."

"What have you been seeing."

"my most recent one was during charms class and it was very.." Sabrina knowing Her history really well interrupted Emily

"The wand in the bathroom with Draco and Harry."

"I see," he walked up to Emily "Every time you see these things come to me with Sabrina and I can help you." They said thank you and left

"what do you tink he means by help me?" Emily said as they were walking to potions class

"Not shure, Dumbledore always helped Harry by giving him carms or something.

They entered charms class with prof Dante glaring at them

"Are we late?"


	3. remus's office update

"Lets keep thinking on the way to the office

"what?"

"you were right, we should go tell the headmaster about this." Emily started

"But what if he is secretly a..." her words faded into a wisper "death eater."

"why exactly would they let a Death Eater be a headmaster at Hogwarts? you know they would probably check after the whole prof querll thing right."

"good point. But lets still be careful."

They walked up to the headmasters office door and knocked there was no answer for a moment and then the door opened they walked inside slowly.

"good evening lades." Remus was sitting at his desk and hadn't looked up at all "can I help you?" He finally looked up.

"h-hi" Emily studdard

"No need for stuttering Emily."

"oh um how did you know my name."

"Nothing you need to know, Why are you in my presence."

"I have been having dreams of the past and they have been affecting my studies."

"What have you been seeing."

"my most recent one was during charms class and it was very.." Sabrina knowing Her history really well interrupted Emily

"The wand in the bathroom with Draco and Harry."

"I see," he walked up to Emily "Every time you see these things come to me with Sabrina and I can help you." They said thank you and left

"what do you tink he means by help me?" Emily said as they were walking to potions class

"Not shure, Dumbledore always helped Harry by giving him carms or something.

They entered charms class with prof Dante glaring at them.

**more coming out soon **


End file.
